divine_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Version
Version 1.2 ' A Jolly Good Update', Full changelog of the update. Next Update A Bad Dream Environments Two completely new dimensions. Iceika =>A brand new frozen dimension. =>An early on dimension. =>Filled with many new mobs below. =>Contains all new dungeons that generate underground. =>Contains generating workshop villages above ground. =>Houses multiple NPC traders to receive new goodies. Dungeon Of Arcana =>An infinite dungeon dimension. =>Filled with endless rooms. =>Contains parkour traps. =>Many new mobs habit the dungeon. Below =>Large boss spawn rooms for the two new bosses. Below =>Five new NPCs inhabit the dungeon. =>Generates Arcanium Extractor blocks to receive arcanium. Mobs Mob Related =>Many new mobs for both dimensions. =>Mobs for Iceika: ' ' >Rollum >Frozen Ranger >Alicanto >Fractite >Glacide >Hastreus >Workshop Merchant NPC >Workshop Tinkerer NPC =>Mobs for the Dungeon Of Arcana: >Deathcryx >Death Hound >Dungeon Prisoner / Demon >Roamer >Dungeon Constructor >Razorback >Dramix Boss >Parasecta Boss >Lord Vatticus NPC >Captain Merik NPC >Datticon NPC >Zelus NPC >Leorna NPC Items Weapons =>Arcana Related Weapons: >Storm Sword >Arcanium Reflector >Ender Scepter >Ghost Bane >Firefly >Shadow Saber >Starlight >Arcanium Saber >Staff Of Starlight >Captain's Sparkler >Merik's Missile =>Workshop Tinkered Weapons: >Snowflake Shuriken >Frossivence >Serenade Of Ice >Glacier Sword >Icicle Bow >Frostclaw Cannon >Fractite Cannon >Frostking Sword >Sound Of Carols >Enderice >Snowstorm Bow >Icine Sword >Frozen Maul >Snowslash =>Other Weapons: >Frost Sword >Molten Sword >Ender Bow >Corrupted Cannon >Icicle Bane >Grenade >La Vekor >Livica Sword Armor =>Korma Armor, fills a player's arcana bar faster when worn. =>Vemos Armor, fills a player's health faster when worn.: Blocks =>Several new generation blocks for both Iceika and the Dungeon Of Arcana. =>Several new function blocks for new utilities. =>Many new furnaces with a range of different abilities. =>New decorative blocks for creative design. =>Many new plants for interesting new purposes, such as a Lamona, when thrown will cause a trail of light. Auxillary Items =>Many new materials for operations throughout the dimensions. =>Snowflakes, gained via Iceika dungeons act as a currency in Iceika. =>Arcanium, gained via exploring the Dungeon Of Arcana acts as a currency in the dungeon. =>A new Arcana Music Box that will play the music track when in the dungeon. =>Multiple new foods. =>New orb of light that will cast light around a player wherever the player goes. The orb must be in the player's inventory. Arcana System =>A new bar will appear on a player's HUD in game. =>A mana like system. =>The bar will regenerate when emptied. =>The bar is used to power Arcana weapons. Tooltip System =>In game items will display their statistics. =>Weapons will reveal what type of weapon they are, and how much damage they do. =>All items will show off their durability in the form of a number that is updated constantly. =>Tooltips can be viewed by hovering over an item. Boss AI Changes =>Vamacheron will now charge at a player instead of running around rapidly, he will miss and pause, then charge again. =>Mamormeter has a special attack where he will call his explosive shots to rain from the sky onto a player. =>Dex & Zichile is now a dual boss fight, as well as they provide damage to a player when stricken. =>Kar-OT will now summon angry bunnies along his path to attack players. =>The ancient entity received an AI upgrade as well as a bounding box fix. Mechanic Changes =>A hellstone ingot will now only require 1 shadow bar, not 2. =>The call of the watcher and mysterious clock will now only require 4 hellstone ingots each, not 8. =>Aquastrive armor is now crafted with aquatic ingots. =>The Eye received a buff in the chance at dropping rupee ingots. =>Tar is now bucket-able with an Arcanium Bucket. =>Arid warriors now shoot players. =>All bosses received buffs in drops. Revision Version 1.2.1 =>Opening a bone chest, present box crash fixed. =>Boss room generation fix for dungeon. =>Dungeon Constructor drops fixed. =>Extractor renamed in code for improved IC2 compatibility. Revision Version 1.2.2 =>Extractor renamed in code for IC2 compatibility. =>Mob add names fix. =>Particles and sounds for snowstorm bow and sound of carols added. Revision Version -- Balance Update =>The Eye will now spawn more commonly, and up to level 15. =>Corrupted bullets had a change in recipe, one corrupted shard now crafts 16 bullets. =>All slicer recipes were changed, they are now easier to craft. =>Iron armor was re-nerfed. =>Scorchers aim became better. =>Netherite armor is now stronger. =>Major armor rebalances. Version 1.1 ' A Jolly Good Update!', Full changelog of the update. Next Update A Bad Dream